Time for Miracles
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA É tarde da noite e eu não consigo dormir, A saudade de você só aumenta... PRESENTE DE NÍVER PARA DARK OOKAMI. YAOI ICE x POISON


_**Saint Seiya não me pretence… E se pertencesse, Seiya estaria perdido! **__**HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua**_

_**HAPPY NÍVER MIKAAAAA! Aqui está seu presente ultra mega atrasado! Mas escrito com carinho! Foi difícil escrever esse yaoi, uma vez que estava totalmente fora dessa fase. Maso presente não podia ser outro senão um ice x poison! Com um cantor que sei que você gosta! Aproveite essa fic só sua!**_

_**Time For Miracles- **__**Adam Lambert**_

_**It's late at night and I can't sleep  
Missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't be thinking of your smile  
**_

Os cabelos loiros espalhados pela cama, olhando para o teto ele não conseguia dormir, podia ouvir as buzinas de motoristas impacientes, a sirene de uma ambulância e os gritos de um casal brigando no andar de baixo.

Ele vira os olhos azuis para o relógio, eram 3 da madrugada, em sua mente o rosto dele...

_**Every kiss you can't forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
Cuz I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying  
**_

Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro cítrico dos seus cabelos, o gosto de menta dos seus beijos, o cheiro amadeirado de sua pele, os cabelos ruivos e macios entre seus dedos, o toque suave das suas mãos.

Ele pega seu celular no criado mudo, seus dedos discam automaticamente, um toque, dois toques... Desligando ele joga o aparelho na parede, fazendo a bateria voar longe. Passando as mãos nos cabelos ele bagunça os fios impaciente, se jogando novamente de costas.

_****__**Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I'm not giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
**__**Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us**_

Sabia que era o culpado, não queria que tudo terminasse daquela maneira.

Percebeu o quanto o amava assim que o perdeu de verdade...

Não! Ele não iria desistir assim, precisava ver ele, sentir ele mais uma vez.

Vestindo um jeans qualquer e uma jaqueta, mal calçou os tênis direito, saltou para fora de seu quarto.

_****__**I just want to be with you  
Cuz living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes  
**_

Impaciente com o elevador que não vinha, correu para as escadas, pulando de dois em dois, só quando passou pela porta do prédio foi que percebeu que havia esquecido as chaves do carro e a carteira.

Pensou em voltar, mas não queria perder nenhum segundo...

_****__**The future I can't forget  
This aching heart I'm not broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
Cuz I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying  
**_

Ele morava do outro lado da cidade, mas isso não importava, nem a garoa fria que molhava seus cabelos, as poças de água que molhavam seus tênis, nada disso importava.

O sinal vermelho parecia demorar uma eternidade para abrir, impaciente ele rodava nos calcanhares.

_****__**Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us  
**_

Suado e ofegante ele chega ao prédio de três andares feita de tijolos vermelhos, as luzes estavam apagadas, provavelmente está dormindo.

Um súbito medo tomou conta dele, o que dizer?

Não era bom em pedir desculpas, mesmo nas brigas por ciúmes, todas com razão, bastava um sorriso para tudo estar bem.

_****__**Baby can you feel it, come alive  
You know I can hear it, hear it in this song  
Baby what are you feeling, feeling you  
You know it's time  
**_

Mas desta vez foi diferente, ser pego na cama com outro depois de uma noite inteira de farra e bebedeira. Tentou sorrir, dizer que não significou nada.

- _Me esquece._- Aquelas palavras seguidas de um olhar não raivoso, mas magoado doeu mais que um soco. Foi como ter mil agulhas encravadas no peito.

_**Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz **__**I ain't giving up on love  
**_

Pensou em ir embora, quando as luzes se acenderam, ele viu uma sombra andar de um lado para outro do quarto.

Era agora ou nunca.

Correu escadas à cima e bateu na porta insistentemente, assim que ela foi aberta, simplesmente o abraçou, forte, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele momento.

- Eu te amo, me perdoa...- Ele se surpreendeu mais do que o ruivo ao ouvir essas palavras saírem de sua boca.

_****__**You know I ain't giving up on us  
You know I ain't giving up on  
Oh I ain't giving up on us  
**_

- Milo…- O ruivo estava totalmente sem reação, aquele homem agarrado à ele em meio à lágrimas.

- Me perdoa Camus...- Lágrimas grossas brotavam de seus olhos.- Eu não consigo viver sem você... Não consigo...

- Também não consigo viver sem você...- Por fim Camus abraça Milo com um sorriso.- Eu te amo.

Eles se entreolham por um minuto antes de se entregarem à um beijo, apaixonado.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Não foi minha melhor fic yaoi... Ficou bem fraquinha, mas de pouco em pouco vou ver se recupero a alma yaoi xDDDD

À todos que leram, deixem um PARABÉNS para a aniversariante, que fez níver dia 17 de agosto! Mas essa irmã desnaturada não estava inspirada para uma fic...ToT

Bjnhos à todos!


End file.
